Ninja of AlRevis
by Moonlight Wolf7
Summary: Not good at writing summary's so read and tell me what you think
1. From Ninja to Alchmist

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Mana Khemia and this story is purely fictional. This is my first ever story I have written so please comment but please no flames. Oh and please make suggestions on the title if you want it changed it was just a quick throw together name_ _Al-revis academy, a school built high in the clouds to teach those who have the gift to synthesis the elements __together__ to create new items, Alchemy. With the help of vary powerful Spirits called Mana Alchemist in training can make even more powerful Items and weapons for good….. Or for evil._

Naruto, a recently made jonin of konaha was spotted was slowly walking to the entrance of al-revis academy, thinking back to the reason he was heading to a school for alchemy.

_(Flashback)_

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, a ninja village that had both civilians and ninja's safely in her wall. In the very center of the village stood a tall tower for all to see, the Hokage tower, the current hokage was in her office sound asleep with mountains of paper work on her desk teetering back and forth.

_(Knock, Knock) _

"Lady Tsunade, a mister Zeppel is here to see you." Shizune called through the door

"ZZZZZZ"

Hearing snoring coming from the office both Shizune and Zeppel Face faulted on the cold stone floors of the hokage tower.

"**Lady Tsunade what have I told you falling asleep when you're so far behind on your paperwork!" **She yelled out while slamming open the door causing the tower of papers to fall on top of Tsunade and scaring Zeppel.

Poking her head out from under the mess of papers, she looks at the door and glares tiredly at her first apprentice "you didn't have to yell and slam open the door causing this damn paperwork to fall on me you know Shizune."

"Apparently I do. "She grumbled to herself as she glared softly at her teacher and hokage "now you have a guest her to see you" Shizune said while stating to pick up some of the paperwork

When Shizune finished saying that, Tsunade looked around the office only seeing herself and Shizune who was finishing picking up the papers "so….. Where is this guest?" she asked

"He is outside your office right now" Shizune answered as she walked back to her desk" you may head in there mister Zeppel, she is ready to see you now" she tells him as she passes him to get to her desk

"Mister Zeppel, I presume?" Tsunade asks her fellow blonde while taking in his appearance especially his cloths. As he stood in front of her she could see that he wore a professor style coat that reached down to his knees, his maroon colored pants matched his coat. "What can I help you with?**"** she asks while rubbing her eyes

"Ah yes, I'm Zeppel, I'm a Teacher of Al-revis Academy" he stutters out still a little scared of both women "I'm here on the behalf of the Principle in finding potential students" he explains to the blonde haired Hokage

("wait did he say al-revis? Wasn't that the famous school for alchemy that Kushina's was always going on about?") She thought to herself. "Mister Zeppel, can I ask something about this academy."

"By all means ask away, I'll answer anything you ask me about Al-revis." He answers while sitting down in front of her desk looking at her

"Did you by any chance have someone named Kushina's Uzumaki in your academy?" She asks him

Paling slightly after hearing that name he softly answer her "y-y-y-yes I knew a girl by that vary name when we were in the academy together" he manages to stutter out before continuing. "She was a Hell raiser at the academy; she was always pulling pranks on students, teachers, and the school principle. She was also always in fights and blowing part of the school where the workshop she was in was at"

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but chuckle at the image of a young Kushina's terrorizing others." You said you're here to look for potential student's right? "She asks while a smirk starts to grow on her face." Because I think I know the right person for your school."

"Really?" he asks hopefully from his seat

Smirking softly at his hopeful tone "yes but you see there is one little thing you should know about him"

"What's that." he asks slightly confused

"He's Kushina's son. So he is most likely the only one in this whole village that could make a contract with a mana." she tells him only to burst out laughing at his scared Expression

"Please tell me your joking Lady Tsunade." silently bagging she was joking

"I'm afraid I'm not mister Zeppel, but if you're worried that he's like his mother don't. He has a mix of both of his parents personality's in him. Minato Namikaze's calm and collect at times and his mother's temper and loyalty to those he cares for."

"You got it almost right Lady Tsunade." Shizune yells out from her desk "He has his Fathers looks but his Mother's Personality."

"What's his name if you don't mind me asking so I can send the school principle a heads up and a warning future pranks if he takes after his mother and where can I find him?" muttering the last part to himself

Smiling softly as he asked his Question "He can usually be found at Ichiraku Ramen and as for his name is…."

(_Ichiraku's Ramen Bar_)

"ACHOOO!" The ramen Chef and his daughter heard from the back "AWW HOT!" hearing him shouting, they couldn't keep their laughter in any longer "NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!"

"Ha-ha sorry kiddo" the old Ramen chef said as he stepped out from the back of the shop while whipping his hands off

"Here you go naruto" his daughter says as she walks in behind her father and hands him a towel and a new bowl of ramen

Taking the towel from her and gently whipping himself clean of ramen broth he spoke softly "Thank you Ayame"

Blushing softly at him" so naruto, how is your training with those scrolls Lady Tsunade gave you from your mother's side."

Pausing in his ramen devouring, he smiles at her making her blush more. Causing her father to chuckle" The training is going great, although I'm not able to use the kenjutsu styles my mother was able to use, but her taijutsu I'm able to use for some odd reason" he told her

"Ah your mothers style called" The Elemental disaster" am I right" the old ramen called out from his daughter's side

"Yes, but how did you know about the style old man?"

Smiling at him softly" your mother use to be my number one customer and best friend so she told me a lot about it but something she said confused me a bit, something about a mana whatever that is." He tells them

Hearing a voice they have never heard before in the front of the ramen bar they look over to see the owner of the voice only to see Lady Tsunade, Shizune and a man they have never seen before in odd clothing.

"OH! Good afternoon Lady Hokage/ Granny Tsunade" were the replies from the three

**(BAM!)**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **Tsunade yelled out as she bashed naruto over the head.

"Ouch"

Scaring Zeppel agine at how her moods seem to shift so fast, he looks over at Shizune for answers" It's how they act around each other" she tells him quietly

"So, naruto" Shizune calls over to him as he picked himself up "how go's the training?"

"Like I mentioned to Ayame and Old man Ichiraku earlier I'm able to understand my mother's taijutsu but not all of it for some reason I didn't know about till the old man mentioned mana. Her sword styles I'm not able to get." He answers her while dusting himself off" By the way who are you mister? "He Questions Zeppel

Clearing his throat softly" Ah yes, sorry for not introducing myself. My names Zeppel and yours is naruto uzumaki namikaze right?" Zeppel asks the blonde haired jonin

"Yes I am but how do you know my full name sir" naruto asks a bit on edge

"That would be because of me Brat" Tsunade answers for Zeppel

"Why would you do that Lady Tsunade? You know Naruto has a ton of enemies from both inside and out of the village plus his father's enemies" Ayame cries out in worry for the boy she was starting to grow feelings for

Hearing her tone, Tsunade and Shizune eyes soften" Don't worry Ayame. Do you really think I would do anything to put our little knuckle head in any danger? "She tells her to calm her down hopefully

"Well no. but you know how he is Lady Tsunade" Ayame mutters softly

"HEY!"

Smiling at his outburst everyone couldn't help but laugh "not funny you guys" naruto softly pouts a bit

"ok all fun in games over with there is bigger things to talk about naruto, one of them is the mana problem your having and some more information on your mother naruto" Tsunade tells him while motioning over to Zeppel" Zeppel here will answer any and all Questions you have about mana"

"What is a mana exactly I know from what you said earlier is that there elemental spirits that from age become more powerful." Naruto answers

"Exactly what a mana is. Your mother knew a few mana spirits before and one of them I think you know more about her then anyone, her real name is Rin but you might know her as Kyuubi The Mana of Fire and Shadows" he stated

Hearing that the Kyuubi, the one that nearly destroyed konaha seventeen years ago was a female made the female's happy but were shocked to her that she was a mana and not a demon" actual if I remember correctly all the Tailed beast as you call them are mana." He says out loud shocking them even more

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us that not only is the Kyuubi a female but also a mana?"

"Exactly" he replied" but we have other things we need to tell him what we talked about in your office lady Tsunade"

Becoming confused, Naruto and Ayame voiced their Question to them" What are you guys talking about?" they asked at the same time

Looking over at her mentor Shizune couldn't help but become worried for her little brother.

"Zeppel here, is a teacher to a school that teaches people how to make stuff with alchemy like making healing items like heal jars and explosive items like flame bombs" Tsunade tells them and while Zeppel nods his head.

"And that has to deal with me how? "Asked naruto even more confused

Shaking her head a bit and smirking "you have been enrolled into Al-revis Academy for alchemy." she tells him while holding in her laughter at his reaction

"…**WHAT!"**

_(Flashback end)_

His musing was cut off as he stood in front of the entrance arc of Al-revis academy. Looking around the area he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, standing at the entrance of the arc was a senior student council member from what he could tell by the red arm band. Students from all age have and classes and races from human to beastman from what Zeppel told him.

'Watch out!"

Turning around quickly with a confused look on his face only to feel someone crash him forcing the both of them to the ground.

"Ouch" naruto softly muttered" what crashed into me?" he asked himself as he slowly started to open his eyes hoping to see who had crashed, looking up he noticed blue fabric of clothing , spotting something out of the corner of his eye he looks over at it seeing a thick tan and white cat tail. Looking to the side he sees a pair of thin but powerful legs only to blush deeply as he looked up at crimson colored panties with black lace on them.

"Ouchy. What did I run in to?" the girl asks herself" it felt like a brick wall"

"Um, Excuse me" naruto called out from bellow her" can you please get off me"

"Meow?" he felt her shift a bit "EEEP!"

Jumping off of him faster then what she thought she could she couldn't help but blush at the thought of someone she just crashed into was able to see her panties, looking into his eyes after he stood up and dusted off" I'm so sorry" as she looked down in embarrassment while griping her skirt him tightly.

Smiling softly at her reaction he softly pats her shoulder lightly" it's ok I'm the one at fault here." he tells her with a blush still on his cheeks." I shouldn't have just been standing around day dreaming ha-ha"

Relaxing just a bit at his words she slowly looks him in the eyes" names Nikki and as you've seen I'm a member of the beastman race." She tells him as she waged her tail at him and chuckles

nodding his head" that would explain the tail and ears" he said causing her to blush agine at the mentioning of her tail "names Naruto uzumaki namikaze but just call me naruto."

"Wait you don't hate beastmen do you? Nikki asked him fearfully with her ears down and tail sagging

"no I don't nikki, to be honest I didn't even know what a beastman was until a teacher from this school showed up and invited me here, more like had granny Tsunade force me here" he told her as he muttered the last part to himself

"Really?"

"Yes really." He tells her as he softly pets her behind her ear" and even if I did know of beastmen before I wouldn't hate them."

Blushing softly from his on her ear" Thank you." Purring softly from feeling his gentle rubbing." Oh right there" she tells him ask her tail starts wagging

Laughing lightly at her reaction" your just like a kitten right now isn't you ha-ha" he commented only to have to duck from one of her claws as she swiped at him

Glaring up at him as she calmed down a bit "Not funny! My ears and tail are really sensitive. "

"You two better hurry to the orientation or you will be late." the student council member called over to Nikki and naruto while watching other students run by them.

Looking up at the clock tower , they saw that he was right since they only had five minutes till the orientation was to begin, they started running off to the auditorium running past a pair of eyes watching them run by.

"Oh-ho, it seems I have found two very interesting people to join the flay cave." The mysteries voice said out loud before disappearing into the shadows" now I just need to find a few more."

(_Time skip_)

A few hours went by after the orientation and homeroom introductions with mister Zeppel about the class he teaches, more history about the school and how things work around there and how the school grading system works out.

Looking around, the hallway he couldn't help but sigh in frustration "I think I'm completely lost" he mutters softly to himself" Now which was it to the dorms again?"

Walking around for another hour or so was final starting to take its toll on the young shinobi as he took in the new sights that he was seeing, ranging from the floating areas around the school to the different type of people attending the school, the strangest sight he saw so far was during the orientation when he say a student with grey hair that reminded him of kakashi's talking to a black cat that seemed to be making a rude comment at a girl behind them who was angry for some reason.

**(**BOOM**!)**

Looking behind him he stared at the entrance of one of the workshops, smoke seeping through the cracks in the door, rushing over to check and see if anyone was in the room when the explosion happened, flinging open the door "is everyone ok in here? "He shouted out only to bust out laughing not to long after the smoke cleared out of the room and saw the aftermath. Standing in the room covered in soot were four people and one cat that he recognized from earlier, looking from right to right starting with a girl with long pink hair, wearing the blue school uniform, and caring a bag from what he could identify, standing right beside her was the tallest in the group standing a good six foot, on his back he saw one of the biggest sword he has ever saw, next to zabuza's head chopper, the last two people in the room he already knew, one being the boy from orientation with the black cat, the final person in the room he couldn't help but laugh even more as he say it was nikki but a bit of her tail was smoking.

Hearing laughter coming from the entrance of the workshop Nikki and the other turned and stare at the blonde haired boy, while vayne and jess were curious of whom he is and a little frightened of the knife and chain they could see in a sheath on his arm and the fox mask on his waist. Flay on the other was smirking on the inside as he saw who it was.

Nikki, staring at the familiar blonde from earlier that day couldn't help but start to grow angry at him for laughing at how her and workshop members looked after Jesse's experiment blow up in their faces. Slowly walking over to him as his laughter slowly starts to die down she lightly pulls him down to her height and wraps one arm around his neck "hello to you to Naruto "she said to him as she starts squeezing. "Now I know you were not just laughing at **US** now were you" she asked him with a smile that scared jess and vayne

"C-c-can't breath-h-h" Naruto coughed out as he struggled to get away only for her grip to tighten more

"I'll let you go if you say sorry" Nikki told him as her workshop members and cat watched them

"s-s-orr-y" he muttered out as he was about to pass out

Smiling as she released him "now was that so hard "she told him as she started walking back over to where jess and vayne where at

"Um, who are you?" the pinked haired girl asked Naruto with a nervous in her voice, still slightly scared of the knife and chain on his arm

Blushing lightly when he heard her question in realizing he forgot to do before nikki started to choke him" ha-ha sorry about the, names Naruto uzumaki" he tells them with a bow

Sitting beside his partner and friend sulphur watched the humans around him interact with the new comer, he couldn't help noticed a few things odd about this particular human that the others couldn't notice. The first odd thing that he noticed is the amount of weapons he carried on him, even a alchemist student didn't look like they were prepared for war, the second thing he founded odd about him was his smiling, it felt hollow, empty, it was liked it was forced, the third thing he felt odd was that power surged from his vary being, he felt three different sources one felt calm and relaxing, the second felt sturdy and unbreakable, the final one scared him to the bone, it had an evil chaotic feel to it. The fourth and final thing was his scent, it was a mix of human, toad, and foxes? The toad and fox scent thru him for a loop but he pushed it aside to figure out later.

"Hey sulphur. You ok? "vayne asked his friend

"Meow (I'm fine)"

"Hey!" Nikki shouted out getting everyone's attention as she pointed at Naruto

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join our workshop?" she asked while bouncing from one foot to the other waiting for his answer

Looking at the other members in the room "umm, what's a workshop? "he asked as he scratched his cheek lightly" I think I may have been asleep when Mr. Zeppel was explaining a few things in homeroom." He finished telling them

Shaking their heads, Jess starts to explain to him "a workshop is used to create alchemic items and to help in alchemy research, like homework or essays"

"so its just like a study hall butt on your on time right?" he asked them, seeing them nod, including sulphur, he continued "and if you fall to get the recommended points you get detention?" agine they all nodded "I don't see the down side of me joining your workshop, and besides I'm going to need all the help I can get." He chuckled softly at the end

"HAHA welcome to the workshop" the tall red headed teen said t Naruto as he slapped his back in greetings" names Flay Gunnar, the cat over there" he told him as he pointed to himself then over to nikki" you already know is Nikki, the boy with the gray hair is Vayne, and the girl with the pink hair is Jess" he finished just in time as nikki jumped at him

"I'm a beastman not a cat there's a difference" she shouted out as she chased him around the room

"I think I'm going to like it here." Naruto thought to himself as he laughed along with jess and vayne.

A.N: Wow it took me awhile to write this. Writing is not really my strong suit as you might notice at some parts of the story


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back^_^

Ok as some might have noticed I haven't been back in almost a whole year but I have a reason for that…. Well a few really. One) I have been having a massive writers block but I hope to change that soon, Two) I have been looking for a job in the past year and I found one^_^, and three) I have been thinking of to many story's to work on so I haven't been thinking straight. But here I am back and ready to go agine, now here is something that kind of ticks me off. I have found out some one has used a bit of my story without asking or giving credit to the part that I work hard at writing for my story. But I digress just giving those few people who looked at the story with interest I hope to have a new chapter up soon


End file.
